


Getting Settled

by espritducoeur



Series: Written Words [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform, loki interacting with the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the Writtenwords series. The meeting with Fury happened, and then Loki finds himself once more at the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Settled

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my Writtenwords series. This series can also be found on my Tumblr (writtenwordsloki.tumblr.com).
> 
> It's part of my RP world, told from Loki's POV. I'm starting to build onto it some. It's slow going but hopefully I'll get to a steady pace soon enough. Go check out my Tumblr if you like. It's pretty bleak over there yet, but like I said, I'm just getting started.
> 
> It will be a fanfic and ask based RP, so if you have any questions for Loki pertaining to anything you read here, or anything if interest you find o the blog, go over and ask me. I'd love to answer them!
> 
> There is some really crappy art on the blog that I post, occasionally, too (done by yours truly). What can I say? I'm not an artist.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this one. Hopefully it doesn't drone on and on and leave you bored. I don't claim to be the best writer, either. Hence, why I started this blog, really. It's to get my creative juices flowing once more!

They stood in a tense silence atop the tower. 

Thor had one of his arms protectively wrapped around Loki’s waist, staring defiantly at the others, while his other hand held Mjolnir relaxed at his side. Tony was casting them odd looks, though none of them were aware of this, due to the helm of his suit being up, hiding his face from view. The Captain and Bruce were standing on either side of him, trying to pretend not the stare at the two alien gods, confused by the sudden change in the relationship between the two brothers. Not seeing Loki ready to kill Thor, but instead standing stiffly, allowing Thor to practically drape himself over him...it was a definite, significant change.

The two spies were standing together, still full armed. Their weapons weren't aimed directly at Loki anymore, but the grips they had on their guns made it clear that they were ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. Clint’s clenched fist was especially tight around his firearm, his eyes glaring daggers at the trickster.

There was one question that was going through everyone’s minds as they stood together, waiting for the quinjet. ‘Why was Loki being so quiet?’ Since he and Thor had arrived, Loki hadn't uttered a single word aloud. They’d caught him whispering with Thor, before and after the conference, but to the rest of them, he’d spoken not a word. It was suspicious behavior, given that he’d been hard pressed to stop speaking when they’d captured him all those months ago. He’d been eager to rile them all up with his sharp tongue and quick, snappy wit, but now? Nothing. Not a peep.

Oh, they could tell from his own glaring, that he wasn't exactly thrilled to be in their presence, any more than they were to be in his. His hands were clenched together in front of him, his knuckles white, and he looked less than content at the present moment. His startling green eyes (eyes that they’d all previously thought had been a bluish grey) would flicker from one face to the next, and even towards his brother, clearly annoyed and displeased, looking down his nose at all of them.

‘Well,’ thought Tony in mild amusement, ‘he may not be the evil, dictating villain he was before, but he’s still a stuffy, angry and prissy little shit.’

*~*~*~

When the quinjet Fury had sent for them arrived, the seven quickly boarded the aircraft. The atmosphere was still thick with tension and for the entire ride, no one spoke, all of them sitting stiffly in their seats, eyes avoiding contact. The Avengers, Thor included, were all anxious about the meeting ahead, wondering what Fury had planned for the ex-villain. He’d promised no harm would come to the trickster god upon their arrival, which made the team wondering why Fury wasn't yelling for Loki’s immediate arrest.

When the SHIELD base came into view, Loki looked out the side window of the craft, down onto the large concrete structured building. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and exhaled softly, as he bit the inside of his cheek. He seriously hoped that Thor wasn't unintentionally bringing him to be captured by these mortals. He knew, from just randomly skimming their historic literature, that mortals held grudges upon those who sought to bring destruction upon their race. In Loki’s condition - not his mental one - he was less excited at the prospect of possibly having to fight his way out of this stone structure than the first time he encountered these humans, and he’d been on a hovering vessel then.

He subconsciously reached down to Thor’s hand at his waist. When Thor squeezed back, in reassurance, Loki swallowed his nerves. He would trust Thor; his husband has yet to ever lead him intentionally wrong. Thor wouldn't purposefully put the safety of their unborn child in jeopardy.

“Be calm, Loki,” Thor breathed quietly into his ear. “Director Fury has promised you no harm.”

“He could be bluffing, to lure me here,” he said back, just as quietly.

“He’s a roughened man, but he’s a man of his word, nonetheless. You will be safe.”

“It is not I, that I worry for, Thor.”

Thor sighed and gave his hand another comforting squeeze, “She won’t come to harm; If this does goes sour, I will do everything in my power to get you out of here. You have my word.” It was spoken softly, but his voice had a faint growl to it, as he vowed this. 

“I hope it doesn't come to that,” he said, throwing a glare around the quinjet, before letting out a huff of air, “These mortals are no match for two pissed off gods. They are pathetically ill-equipped to handle us, should they set us off.”

The thunder god couldn't help but let out a chuckle, loud enough for the rest of the team to hear. Their eyes immediately darted up to the two, and Loki rolled his eyes and sat back with a sigh, waiting for the quinjet to land and the meeting with Fury to start.

*~*~*~

“This way,” Agent Hill commanded, as they stepped onto the asphalt of the SHIELD base. “Director Fury is waiting for you in the debriefing room.”

As they trailed after her, Loki couldn't help his eyes wander to all four corners of the place, searching for threats he might have to encounter with his own. His magic was buzzing, alert as he was, waiting for anything. He didn't allow himself to relax an inch until they were inside the debriefing room, and were greeted by Fury himself. He was standing, with his back towards them, his arms clasped behind his back, staring out of the large window - which took over a good portion of the wall - that overlooked the goings-on of the agents and crew outside, several floors below. The wide openness of the room made Loki uneasy. SHIELD was known for their assassins, along with their spies - Loki was sure that there was at least one hidden sniper in hiding somewhere, out of sight, but in range, watching and waiting.

Of course, mortal weapons could not harm Loki, but he’d still prefer not to take chances with anything.

“Director Fury,” Steve greeted, as they entered the room.

Fury turned to them, his one eye taking them all in, “Sit,” he demanded, gesturing towards the large rectangular table sat in the very center of the room. Apart from the open window, the table and one file cabinet was the only thing within the room.

“Aye, aye,” Tony saluted, and awkwardly sat himself, suit and all, into one of the two end table seats. The others, including Loki took their own seats.

As Loki sat down, beside Thor, he caught Fury’s eye, and the dark-skinned man’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

Without saying a word, Fury walks to the other end of the table, opposite Tony, and picks up a plain, but contextually thick manila folder, before coming over and slapping it down in front of Loki, the sound echoing through the room. Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the folder instantly, like magic almost. Then, he returned to the front of the room to face them all once more.

Intrigued, despite himself, Loki hesitantly reached for the folder, “What is this?" he asks, speaking up aloud for the first time since his arrival back to Midgard. Touching the folder cautiously, he doesn't open it, but instead raises a questioning brow up at Fury.

“This,” the director states, gesturing with his head towards the thick folder, “this is all paperwork, Liesmith.” Loki didn't even blink at the name. He’d been called worse, and really. Liesmith? It was kind of truthful, in any case.

“Paperwork for what, sir?” Steve asked.

There was a pause, and the team waited for Fury to answer. When he did, he did so by addressing Loki.

“Let me make something clear here,” he said, voice tight and his gaze sharply aimed at the mischief maker, “I do not trust you. Hell, I don’t even like you.”

“Understandable,” Loki told him, without batting an eye.

“However, and you can call me crazy,” Fury continued, clearly speaking to the others, “but I actually tend to believe Thor’s story; that you were not yourself during your attack on us. As much as I don’t want to believe it, I do.”

“Crazy!”

The team, staring in surprise at their director, didn't even acknowledge Tony’s quip.

“If what you say is the truth, then that means that I cannot detain you. Don’t get me wrong,” he said, as Clint opened his mouth to object, “Legally, I could arrest you, regardless. After all, you did murder over a hundred civilians and several of my best agents, not to mention you cost over a billion dollars worth of damage to Manhattan, and Stuttgart, Germany, combined. Still,” he paused to rest his hands against the back of his leather seat that sat unoccupied before him. “Clint Barton was pardoned of all actions and crimes against the U.S. and SHIELD, as he was not in his right mind. He was also forgiven for his actions because he joined the fight of the Chitauri, and helped protect New York.

“If Thor is telling us the truth and you were not acting of your own accord, then, in good conscience, we must extend the same courtesy to your case.”

“What?” Clint exclaimed, aghast. “Director Fury, you can’t be serious - “

Fury ignored Clint, and continued, “So here’s how it’s going to be, Liesmith...You help us and we pardon you.”

“By help, you wouldn't happen to mean…” Tony narrowed his own coffee-colored eyes at the director, clearly catching on to where this meeting was going.

Natasha’s eyebrows rose into her hair, also getting what her boss was offering to the sly god. She glanced at Clint beside her, and knew that this wasn't going to sit well for her partner. She herself was not thrilled at the idea, but she understood the decision, on some level.

“You want me to become an Avenger?” Loki established, still grasping the closed folder. His face was devoid of any readable expression, and so Natasha couldn't get a good read on what he was thinking, but his body language showed he was not the least bit agreeable to the idea.

Thor, at this, beamed brilliantly, and patted Loki on the shoulder, “This is marvelous news, brother! We shall be teammates now.”

Loki cast a look at his brother, one that Natasha couldn't translate, but apparently one Thor knew well, for the giant thunderer’s smile dimmed, and his hand slowly dropped from Loki’s shoulder. Turning back to address Fury, Loki said, “You want me to become an Avenger, yet you do not trust me. Where is the logic in that?”

Tony nodded in agreement.

“The logic is, ‘keep your friends close, and your enemies closer’. You’ll be staying with the team at the tower, under their watch. If you give them a reason to bring you down, then will have the full approval of SHIELD, to do so. They will watch you, and if you do prove to be an ally, you will be get a pardon of all your crimes, and full roaming rights,” Fury answered roughly.

Loki frowned distrustfully at the man in charge. “So you are saying, if I sign these,” he waved the folder gently in front to him, “I will be pardoned in full, and if I behave myself, I’ll be pardoned…?” He’ll be pardoned either way? Yes, he decided, Mortal were definitely a complicated species. And not very bright. He was far from an idiot, but he did not understand this way of punishment. He was excused from his crimes, but if he continues to behave and do good, he’ll still be excused?

“Those papers in that folder will release you from going to prison directly. They’re a temporary release. Behave yourself, and help out the team, and you’ll be pardoned in full. Call it a probation,” Fury clarified.

“Ah, I see.” Finally opening the folder, Loki flipped through the papers, skimming through the documents, most of them contracts and agreements. There were a lot of them, for different insurances. “And will I be compensated?”

“Compensated? For what?” Clint snapped at him.

Loki lifted an eyebrow, not in the least bit affected, nor impressed by the archer’s tone. “You can’t expect me to work for you, and not get paid in turn. Thor and I came here, with the intent of living off his own payments from SHIELD,” he lied through his teeth, “I understand that I get some freedom out of this deal, but I should think I’d also get some sort of remuneration for my help. I do not, even for my freedom, work for free, gentlemen. I will swear to you my good will, and do all that I am able to, to help, given all that I've unwillingly caused, but I do have needs. Even a small stipend is better than free labor.”

Tony snorted in dry amusement. “Look here, Princess,” he said, pointing a gold and crimson metallic finger in Loki’s direction, “You said it yourself. you’re getting a bit of freedom, and that’s more than you deserve in my opinion. That’s your payment.”

Loki gave him a dark look, but says nothing, as Fury cuts in.

“You will get a salary, based on commission only, until you can prove you are no threat to my world.”

“Hmm…” Though not truly needing the funds, Loki was still unsatisfied by this, but decided to leave it at that. “That is...satisfactory, I suppose.”

“Good. Now sign those damn papers, so that this meeting can come to a damned end. I have other shit to do,” Fury snapped, tossing the trickster a pen from seemingly nowhere.

Loki caught it, and looked down at the papers, and frowned as he said, “I will read them all first.” It would take some time, as there were quite a few of them.

*~*~*~

Back at the tower, the team spread out to go about their day as normal as they could. Natasha and Clint immediately headed down to the gym for a sparring match, to work off the tension that their morning and afternoon had brought on. Tony and Bruce returned to their labs, intent to bury their noses in their projects once more. Clint stormed off to his...well, Loki wasn't quite sure where the archer went off to, but he honestly had little interest to know where.

This left Thor and Loki to themselves. Loki took it upon himself to roam around the tower, taking in what he failed to take in during the battle and during his arrival this morning.

As he walked through the halls, and available floors, going from room to room in general curiosity but also because he had nothing else to do, Thor fell into step beside him, and started guiding him around, providing the commentary of the tour.

“This is the game room...The Man of Iron said this is used to shoot things. I’m not positive how it works, but by pressing these buttons, you can kill things on this screen...this is called a TV. It is some sort of entertainment device...Rogers called this a toaster. It toasts things, but don’t put your utensils in it, because it will shock you. It really hurts...Oh, and this - “

“I know what this is, Thor,” Loki cut him off, about fifteen minutes into the 'tour', getting annoyed by his husband’s endless talking. Closing the refrigerator door, he turned to Thor, who had been standing so close behind him, that their faces ended up merely an inch apart. “Unlike you, I have been down to Midgard many a times, and in my travels, I have come across much. I know quite a bit about mortal living.” He looked up into Thor’s blue eyes, trying to stave off one of his infamous temper tantrums. “It has only been five years, at most, since the last time I wandered down here, if you forget the Chitauri business. If you would remember well, I also took the kids here, to see the Midgardian animals, in a place called a ‘zoo’, once. Without you, might I add, because you refused to leave Sif and the Warrior Three without your company during Alfheim’s troubles with Golgarim, the Ogre.”

Thor grimaced at the reminder of that incident. The battle with Golgarim had been a simple and quick one, but he’d refused to abandon his warriors for the sake of spending time with Loki and the children. He loved fighting too much, and he was too loyal of a warrior and friend to desert them. To say that Loki had been happy with his decision to leave with the Warriors Three and Sif when Alfheim’s call came for help, rather than stay behind and go on the planned trip with his family...was an understatement. It took Loki over three moons to speak a word to Thor afterwards.

It was a memory he didn't particularly enjoy reliving. Mostly because upon his return, and hearing that Astrid and Emir had immensely enjoyed themselves, as had Loki, he had regretted immediately his decision to fight rather than spend a lovely day with his children, and husband.

“I remember it,” he said.

“Good, I’m glad you haven’t forgotten.” Loki leaned over and gave Thor a peck on his lips, “So you need not tell me what this and that is, here. I know this realm is in a constant state of change, but I’m sure I can manage to discover what I do not know, on my own. As much as I appreciate you trying to help, it is doing nothing but irritating me.”

“I just want to make sure you are settled here,” Thor looked down at him, worry clouding his blue gaze. He brushed a strand of raven-colored hair out of Loki’s face tenderly as he spoke, “You cannot recover fully if you are not comfortable.”

By the Norns, not this again. “How many times must I say it? I am fully recovered. Eir has done an excellent job in ensuring I am so. If I were not, she wouldn't have released me from her care, and Odin would not have given his consent to sending me back here, to the realm that I tried to ravished to begin with.” He stepped out of Thor’s reach, and backed into the fridge behind him. “Stop insisting that I need extra care.”

Thor, as if he hadn't heard Loki at all, carried on, “You do need help still. You might be fully healed mentally, but that does not mean that you are recovered. I know that going through the torture and mental violation that you suffered through, had to have been traumatizing. It is my duty, as your husband and lover, and your brother, to make sure that you are taken care of, and that your needs are seen to. Forgive me if that means coddling you even just a bit, and making sure you’re comfortable.”

At this, Loki’s nostrils flared, “That my needs are seen to, you say? That I am comfortable? Taken care of?” he scoffed angrily, no longer bothering to hold his temper back. “You are failing miserably at seeing to my needs, then, if you think that this hellhole of a realm will suit me comfortably. When you refuse to allow my children to accompany me across worlds, you are not seeing to my well being, you are causing me a massive amount of distress.”

“I know you want them here, Loki, as do I,” Thor told him, getting equally worked up. They’d had this argument just this morning, before they’d left for the Bifrost, and it was still very fresh for both of them. “But I feel that you need time alone from them. Space, and a quiet atmosphere, it will do you good.”

Loki shook his head, his eyes burning holes into Thor. “When I fell from the Bifrost, I thought I had lost them all for good. When I came too, in Thanos’ lair, I realized that I still had a chance to see them, but then he continued his assault upon my mind, and I lost my hope. I was gone for months, Thor,” Loki hissed at the large man before him. His eyes felt wet, but he refused to let the tears fall, even in front of his husband. “Trapped in my mind, with only brief moments of true clarity, and only you and my babies kept me even lucid that much. For months I was without them, and when I returned home, with you, after the battle of New York, I had to be separated from them due to my state of healing.”

“That could not have been helped,” Thor said to him firmly.

“No, it couldn’t have, for I was asleep for most of that time, and then for the rest, you were keeping me more than a little distracted,” Loki pointedly glanced down at his belly, which was only the smallest of amounts swollen and not yet noticeable to the naked eye. “I only got to see them but a few times in those four months, and then just this morning, when I had to tell the three of them that we’re both going to Midgard for an unknown length of time, without them.”

There was a small pause, in which Loki took the time to make his way towards the exit of the kitchen, “I think that that is more than enough time away from my children, to ‘recover in full’. However, I know that you are going to be ridiculously stubborn on this matter, and right now I haven’t the energy to get into another fight with you. I find myself tired all of a sudden, and my stomach is starting to get queasy again.” Refusing the dab at his tear-filled eyes in front of Thor, he called over his shoulder as he retreated from the room angrily, “I refused to let this go. You are being unnecessarily cruel, not only to me but to our children, and I will not have it continue for much longer, Thor. I will not stop having this fight with you until you bring them to me.”

Storming from the kitchen, Loki decided to try and find his and Thor’s quarters. He really did feel his energy leaving him, and his stomach was churning violently. Involuntarily, a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye, and he hasty wiped it non-existent, all the while cursing his stupid, well-meaning but clueless oaf of a husband.

He wandered for a few minutes, before coming the conclusion that he was, in fact, completely lost. He did not know where Thor’s chambers were. Stopping in what looked to be a parlor or office of some sort, he groaned, and resisted the urge to rub at his face...or pull out his hair, he was so frustrated.

_“Sir, I believe the room you are looking for is on the next floor up.”_

Loki whirled around, startled, his eyes darting from corner to corner, trying to find the speaker. “Who said that?” he snarled.

 _“Pardon me, sir. I do believe that Sir forgot to introduce me, but, I am JARVIS.”_ The voice, it was coming from...the walls.

“What kind of magic is this?” he demanded, pounding at the walls incredulously. “I knew not that humans were capable of such tricks! I demand you come out of there, at once, mortal! It does you no good to hide from me within these walls. I can hear you. You are a horrendously terrible spy.” When nothing but silence followed this statement, Loki glared at where the voice was coming from, “You dare ignore me? I said, out! Show yourself.”

Still no reply. Growling, Loki drew up a hand, calling up his magic in his palm, seconds away from blasting a hole into the wall, when the sound of laughter met his ears. Over his shoulder, he caught sight of Tony and Bruce, standing in the doorway.

Tony was clenching his middle, bent at the waist as he guffawed shamelessly. Bruce had the good grace and manners to at least cover his mouth to try and hide his mirth, though his eyes were wide and dancing.

“You…” Tony choked out through his insane giggles, “You…” Unable to finish, the billionaire dissolved into a fit once more.

“Uhm, what Tony’s trying to say,” Bruce coughed, licking his lips as he took in Loki, black leggings, green tunic, long, wavy black hair and a furious look upon his face. The god’s right hand was glowing a bright emerald green. “I think,” he added thoughtfully, “was that you needn't blow up the wall. There isn't a person living within it...per say. The voice you heard was JARVIS, he’s an A.I., of Tony’s creation. A computerized butler, really. He’s just a voice, programmed into the tower, and Tony’s suit and everything else of his.”

Loki eyed him distrustfully, snuffing out the magic gathered in his hand. “And what is the purpose of this JARVIS voice?”

“Well, like I said, he’s kind of like the butler around here,” Bruce informed him, still trying to hide his amusement. Tony was still mindlessly giggling beside him, “If you need information, or help with anything, like directions around the tower, or if you want to know where one of us is, or any other information that’s available to him, by say the internet and other databases, just ask him and he’ll tell you what he can.”

Loki nodded, and stepped away from the wall, “So he is a technical servant, yes? Hmm,” he hummed, casting an impressive glance around him, as if he could find the A.I. “Truly fascinating.”

“The princess is impressed by my lowly mortal invention? I feel blessed,” chortled Tony, coming up for much needed air. “I must admit, JARVIS is perhaps my finest creation. That includes my Iron Man suit. It protects me in fights, yeah, for sure, but JARVIS is loyal to me like no other thing in existence. Irreplaceable, really.”

 _“I thank you, Sir,”_ spoke JARVIS.

Loki again looked around, intrigued, but now that he realized that it was just another of the mortals’ many tech devices, and not a possible threat, he once again became aware of how unwell he was feeling, and how tired he was. Biting back a tired sigh, he subconsciously rubbed at his stomach. “Where might Thor’s chambers be?” he all but demanded, smoothing down his tunic immaculately.

“One floor up,” Bruce answered him, taking in his pale appearance. The slender, lithely built god looked much healthier than during his reign as villain a few months ago, but Bruce couldn’t help but notice how pale his cheeks seemed to be, or how glassy his eyes appeared. “Are you feeling okay, Loki?” the kind scientist couldn’t help but ask, frowning at him.

Loki stuck his nose up, refusing to acknowledge that he was not, indeed, feeling okay. “I just wish to lay down. If you will excuse me, mortal.” He pushed passed both of them, and followed Bruce’s directions, ignoring the two men’s stares as he retreated into the elevator.

Once he came upon Thor’s personal chamber’s, Loki’s lips curled upwards into a sneer of distaste. Repulsed, and heavily insulted at not a single piece of fur being present within. The floor was a hard wooden base, stained dark cherry red, and had no sort of carpet. The bed, a decent king-sized, was decorated in not but some horrid striped thing, with matching pillows and upon looking beneath the top layer, matching sheets. Ugh, he thought. So Midgardian.

The only thing the room had going for it, was the vanity - it wasn't perfect, but it at least looked mildly expensive. It looked to be hand carved, out of ebony wood, with a massive mirror, and enough space on top and several drawers for his things. Still, if he was to be living here for an unknown about of time, he’d definitely have to invest in a whole new bedroom set.

And furs, definitely some furs.

**Author's Note:**

> So was it terrible? Let me know, because I sure would like to know what is good/bad about it, so that I may make my future installments better if needed. Just be kind. No harsh criticisms, please. As for the errors, I know there are plenty. That is not what I am looking for, critical-wise.
> 
> Thank you for reading, anyways!


End file.
